bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Attempting To Cut Him
is the twelfth episode of Big Brother 4. Episode Summary Only four houseguests were left in the game. Chelsea, with the strongest social game and who had been loyal to her allies Matthew, Dylan and Nathaniel, until Dylan showed he was willing to sacrifice her. Cali, who had been playing under the radar, losing ally after ally but still kept herself going in the game and had proven herself to not be scared of making a move when she had the opportunity. Derphox, who was seen as a goat by the other players and who was seen as pretty annoying, but who had gotten through the whole game without ever being targeted and who had been stepping up his game lately. Nick, who had been playing a pretty strong strategic, physical and deceitful game and had mainly acted on what was best for himself and his own game. At the head of household competition, Chelsea had her first competition win of the season, securing herself a spot in the final three. Which was exactly what Derphox had wanted as he wanted to make sure Chelsea stayed and felt it was a step closer to getting rid of Nick. She nominated Nick and Derphox for eviction, but since it was the final four, the veto was really what was important this week and nominations didn’t really mean anything. Derphox started coming up with a plan to get Nick out of the house. He started talking to everyone about throwing the veto to him and then he would evict Nick, Chelsea and Cali agreed to this. He let Nick think he would be loyal to him and that he just wanted to win something for once, Nick however was suspicious of this, but decided to play along. At the power of veto competition, Nick had told the others his score would be the lowest, so Derphox expected to win the veto so he could get Nick out. Nick however had lied about his score and won the veto for himself, leaving Derphox feeling pissed off about being lied to. Derphox tried to convince Nick to use the veto on him, but Nick was seeing right through him and his lies and used the veto on himself instead. Since there was no other possible nomination options, Cali was put on the block. Nick wanted to bring Derphox to the end as the easiest person to beat, so he voted to evict Cali, sending her to the jury, while both Derphox and Chelsea watched in frustration over failing at getting rid of Nick. Day 78 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Axon :: Description: In this flashgame, the houseguests had to grow their neuron by clicking the dots before their field of reach gets too short to reach anything. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Chelsea Day 79 *Nomination Ceremony Day 80 Day 81 *Power of Veto Competition : Challenge: Grid 16 :: Description: In this competition, the houseguests had to play 16 minigames, switching between eachother pretty fast. When failing in one game, they keep playing the other games until they have failed them all. Whoever could go the longest without failing at all 16 games won. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Nick Day 82 *POV Ceremony Day 83 Day 84 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | |} } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia